


The Chilling Revelation

by kipsi



Series: Colder Than Ice [2]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Divergence, M/M, Meta!Len, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-17
Updated: 2015-11-17
Packaged: 2018-05-02 03:50:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5232878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continuation to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5180162"><b>Breaking The Ice</b></a>.</p>
<p>Len gets to know more about his new powers' origin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chilling Revelation

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Primadorton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Primadorton/gifts).



> Just watch me, all of the titles are going to be puns.

When Len had gotten his hands on the cold gun, his life had immediately gotten more interesting and exciting.

He still remembered the first time when he had held the gun and felt the cold chill on his fingertips, a thrill traveling through his spine, having something new and fascinating in his life. It had been an addictive feeling. Firing the gun? Even more so.

He had started to chase for that feeling, for that rush of excitement running through his veins as he faced down with the Flash and tested the gun more, looked in fascination how the ice surged out of the gun and left everything solid, cold and glittering.

He loved it.

Soon the gun was a part of his Captain Cold persona, a part of _him_. He went everywhere with the gun in its holster, first under his parka, later on resting against the side of his thigh.

The gun was a reassuring presence to him. He felt _safe_ when he could feel the slight chill from the gun against him, through his clothes.

When he forgot to take the gun with him, which rarely happened, or he decided to forgo it, he felt empty. Bare. Like something was missing.

He didn't pay much mind to it since he almost always carried it with him, and it wasn't that big of an issue. He knew from experience that he was prone to become almost obsessive towards the things that he had. But it wasn't relevant as long as it didn't become a serious problem.

Losing the gun, that had become a problem.

Giving it willingly away to the Flash, to Barry, had felt like baring himself completely to the other, like giving up his last sense of freedom, safety.

He had believed it all to just be a psychological reaction, having had the cold gun for so long, having gotten used to its presence and chill that was now so familiar and dependable to him. Something that he _could_ trust.

He started to seriously doubt himself and his thoughts when one night he woke up to the feeling of hard, cold ice covering his mattress in his cell in Iron Hights.

After that he was transferred to the metahuman cell.

 

\--

 

"God, it's cold in here," Cisco exclaimed as he appeared from behind the corner to the cortex, Len cursing inwardly as he tried to get his powers under control after Barry had whisked him to the STAR Labs without so much as warning him.

It hadn't been a long ride with the Flash's speed, to get from the warehouse to the STAR Labs, but the feeling of having the other's warm body so close to his was.. unnerving. Len tried to get rid of the feeling.

It wasn't really helping that Barry was still standing beside him, though, a thoughtful look in his green eyes when Cisco spotted the both of them and froze.

"Captain Cold!" He gaped and turned to look at Barry with wide eyes, Len giving him a smirk at his code name. "What's he doing here?! Barry?!"

The kid shifted awkwardly beside him, giving the other a nervous look. Len wanted him to move to Cisco and away from him, to not stand _so close_. Just looking at him made him feel the warmth of his body pressed against his. _Not_ the first time when he had found the kid to be distracting.

Barry and Cisco both shivered and turned to look at him, Len biting the inside of his cheek in annoyment. Goddamn it.

"We might have a problem," Barry started then, shifting his gaze back to Cisco, who was still looking at Len, his eyes now narrowed. "Uh-huh," he replied in thought, "I'm.. maybe kinda starting to get an idea of what's going on with this atmosphere in here."

Len wanted to roll his eyes but stayed silent whereas Barry snorted beside him.

 

\--

 

"My gun did WHAT?!" Cisco's voice echoed in the cortex, and Len crossed his arms as he leaned against one of the tables, Barry and Cisco in front of him and looking at him again.

"I don't know all of it, haven't heard it yet either.. but yeah," Barry sighed and ran a hand over his face.

Len quirked a brow at Cisco, who was looking at him with wide eyes. " _My gun_ ," he started then and watched in amusement how the young scientist's gaze turned into a glare, " _changed_ me, not that I know _how_ or _why_ ," he drawled.

"Not something that you exactly planned out either, if your reaction's anything to go by," he sneered then.

He didn't exactly like his powers so far. They were just messing everything up, making it impossible to plan heists, to _be_.

Going to the Flash for help? A sign of _weakness_. But he hadn't had any other choice. Damn him and his _luck_. At least he knew that he could trust Barry with this, trust that he would help him, not that he liked the feeling. He wasn't used to trusting anyone except himself. Except Lisa.

He knew that his powers were fascinating and would be of use, if he just could figure out how to control them. Being _not_ in control of himself wasn't something that he was used to - never wanted to get used to. He wanted _answers_.

"We need to run some tests," Cisco's voice broke the silence then, and Len watched how he gave a look to Barry and pulled him aside to talk in private with him.

It wasn't difficult to guess what they were talking about.

Trust issues.

 

\--

 

It took a couple of hours, the first half an hour going to Cisco calling Dr. Snow over and waiting for her arrival so that she could perform the required medical examination, something that he didn't like _at all_.

He succeeded on freezing the bed that he was lying on twice, as well as making it difficult for the woman, Caitlin, to try and take the blood tests as it seemed almost impossible for her to feel his veins when his arms were suddenly so cold.

After ten minutes and twenty-seven seconds of her glaring at his arms and trying her best, she sighed and told him that it wasn't going to work out.

"You're not relaxed," she huffed, Len realizing that she was not used to fail like this. "I can't take the blood if you keep doing that- whatever it is that you're doing. The veins constrict in cold."

Len crossed his arms and smirked at her. "Then you don't need to take the tests, _doc_."

Caitlin gave him a look that Len hadn't expected. The woman seemed so different from the last time that he had seen her. From the time when him and Mick had taken her as a hostage. She looked at him with frustration and annoyance with no hint of dread.

"Let her do the tests," Barry's voice caught his attention then, his gaze shifting to the door where Barry was leaning against the door frame, amusement dancing in his eyes. "Don't be so _cold_ now that we're trying to help you."

Len smirked at the kid and lifted a brow at him.

" _Touching_. However, I have no intention of warming up to you or your goody two-shoes gang," he drawled, wincing a bit when he felt the needle piercing his arm again.

Barry smiled at him and Len wanted him to _just stop_.

"Sure thing."

 

\--

 

Cisco was pacing in the cortex when Len walked into the room, finally done with all of the tests that were apparently necessary, according to Snow.

His arm had been sore with all of the pricks with the needle, but after a while he didn't feel anything anymore, or more like, his arm had gotten colder and the feeling left in its wake.

Barry was sitting in one of the chairs, watching Cisco silently until his eyes strayed to him, noticing his arrival.

It didn't take long for Cisco to pause in his pacing to look up at him, too, and then he was given a serious look, something that made him unusually uncomfortable.

"I did some scans and other stuff on the cold gun," Cisco started then, pulling out images from the computers, Len's eyes shifting to those as the scientist explained what he believed was going on.

"The cold gun, the one that you've been using.. it has materials in it that were exposed to the radiation and the whole explosion when the particle accelerator issue happened. So it has small amounts of the residue in its core."

Len frowned. "And you didn't realize this before?"

Cisco crossed his arms. "Well.. no?"

Len raised his eyebrows at him.

"The issue here was, it didn't show anything like this before, so it's taken time to develop. Meaning, the more you've used the gun, the more you've helped the whole thing to make progress. Did anything weird or unusual ever happen when you used the cold gun?" Cisco tilted his head in thought.

Len stared at the images of his gun on the screen, thinking. He couldn't think of anything that would be strange, really. Except-

"Have you ever actually held it?" He asked, and Cisco frowned at him. " _The chill_. Even though I always used my gloves, I could still feel the cold in my fingers, my hands."

Cisco's eyes widened.

"And you didn't think it's weird? That's not supposed to happen! The gun is made out of material that can contain the cold but not get cold _itself_."

"Well, you never really tested it fully, did you?"

"Shit," Cisco mumbled, and turned to look at Barry who was frowning now too.

"So I probably should thank you for the powers, then," Len sneered at Cisco, who gave him a pained look, Barry shifting closer to Cisco and placing his hand on his shoulder.

"Chill. It was troublesome to carry the gun everywhere with me anyway," he smirked.

Now if he could just control his powers properly.


End file.
